conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Synthic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Constructed worlds! Thanks for your edit to the Symeirrie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Sorry? Have you lost support on America repaying its debt? -Sunkist- 04:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) I wasnt ever in any debt to America, and if Skandinavia was I forgave it. It's my policy, and I was getting I little ahead of myself by saying my support for something unrelated to me. While personally I think America should, the order dictates. Synthic 04:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) So why can't you voice your support? It only hurts me in the long run. -Sunkist- 04:38, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Because as per Article VI of the Traktat av Stockholm; "The Imperium Skandinavisk is to remain neutral in all cases not directly involving the nation, and is not to interefere with objects containing past issues." (Meaning not to "open old wounds"). The debt once owed by America, is at least to us, old wounds. Synthic 04:42, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Hey I've written something on the talkpage of Imperium Skandinavisk. Rasmusbyg 20:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Victoria II I got the game, mind coming to game chat so I could dissus some things? -Sunkist- 04:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Im on. Synthic 04:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm just going to start playing: add me on steam (name: turisas:D). Synthic 05:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sighs, I guess I won't get to play with you:( Synthic 20:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll be waiting in Conworlds Chat, I don't know how to use stream with Victoria II, becuase I bought it at a better price on another website. -Sunkist- 02:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the fix! NeilG 02:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome matey yarrrr Synthic 03:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw that you wanted to do a economic agreament with Europa but can it be ok if you can do it also with Lusitania and have a multiple agreament? It would be good for Europe (and sorry because of my English, it is not native). Granero 00:33, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nah, that's an old letter, and I don't really think that Euroskeptism goes along with setting up an economic alliance between a country named Europa. So, in short form, I think its best that Skandinavia stays out of European schooled economics. Synthic 07:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Synthic, did you get my reply on your economic agreement message (on the interactions page)? HORTON11: • 12:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Euro Are you all going to kill the Euro, and if so, when? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC) WE are not killing the Euro, "underground hacker groups" are doing so and the next attack will be on the 3rd. I would plan accordingly, as I don't think much trust will remain in it after a €100,000,000,000 debt is added to the nations of France, Germany, Poland, and the rest of the Eurozone countries. I might spare Ireland as I have sympathy for them being occupied by England for so long and they can join the PETEA. 02:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't give me this not WE business lol. Talk pages are outside of the fourth-wall. Time to twist the knife... Woogers - talk ( ) 02:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Le twisting of le knife? I do not understand your fancy American English sayings Synthic 02:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) You'll see. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!!! Good job! That will surely convince the rest of the OIS that we iz meaningz bizznezz. Plus speaking of the OIS, I see you that no one has written their foreign stances on Skandinavia yet. :foreveralone: Synthic 02:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Insufficient information. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:41, February 1, 2012 (UTC) How is my information insufficient? Synthic 02:43, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean that in that way. What was meant is that I have insufficient information to render an educated judgement on your country. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I feel so clueless Synthic 02:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Edit; Dat line Synthic 02:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ally Do you require any assistance? If not, I'll be staying in my corner and building walls. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) We could use somebody to be like: "HEY GUISE... Uh... They are kind of ruining their own country to stop you all..." and I need a little military help since the only working ones are guarding my rulers deep in the northern mountains while all the rest light themselves on fire and throw themselves at the German border. The Grønne Brigade wont amount to much as they are spreading the northern love in Hungary. Synthic 18:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, in terms of military help, I can throw some planes at your border for patrols. Closest big command base is in Tunisia. Where's the closest action zone to your border? Also, who's ruining their own country to stop who? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Apparently enraged Skandinavians are burning themselves at German border crossings. My head is full of WAT. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like Tibetan monks. Brb, diplomacy. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) They are attention freaks; figuring since Everett sent a peace delegation to the PRC after I reported that Stockholm was full of protesters, I think the entire country not working and protesting might turn some conservative head over in the Allied States. Man, was I wrong. Technically not me, but the Grønne Partiet was wrong, but I hope you understand we want everyone to stop fighting. Wanna have an OIS meeting about it and say "OMG WHY IS EVERYONE FIGHTING." Synthic 19:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Stockholm Conference Can the Soviet Union attend? Sorry if Sunkist has been making it seem like a bully, but I intended it to have good relations with the rest of Europe. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :You need to be active first!!!!!!!!!111111 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:01, February 20, 2012 (UTC) he Soviet Union and Skandinavia are kinda on the bad side, but you can attend since this is for the good of Europe. Synthic 16:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Seem like a bully, you can take full control and lets see it get deleted for inactivity, Such an ass, -Sunkist- 18:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) LAWL Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) No fighting on my talk page pwease. Synthic 19:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol... I'm active now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:35, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Erm, this is an extremely awkward time to ask but what does Cascadia think of Skanindvia. I need that for the development of this heap of fail. Synthic 22:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yarphese-Scandinavian Relations Pleased to meet you sir. Well, very interesting place to put an OIS country is all I can say. Yarphei would be glad to open up relations with Scandinavia, as it would be a valuable ally in Europe, considering you would be a valuable ally in Europe. I have neglected to update Yarphei based on the new ideology, the Gale ideology, which is a bit more accepting of Western culture than you might read on the page. I would be glad to engage in trade, and would be curious to know what you have to offer in terms of trade. But glad to have you in OIS! Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. The Grand Yarphese Plan was a failed communalization attempt, and since Long converted to Buddhism the ideology of Yarphei has done a 180°. Then at the Gale Movement, Yarphei began to take a greater role in global politics. What ideas do you have? Yarphei can sell consumer goods, food, or technology, and if you are favorable with Yarphei then you will get trade benefits :) Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Asking Hey i came up with a wiki called fictionvision. you can create a fake show, actor, novel, or anything with media. If you accept follow this link: http://fictionvision.wikia.com/wiki/FictionVision_Wiki Oil I need oil, brah. Lots of oil. Fusion is expensive, gas is cheap. And I got ships to fill up, cars to drive, and an economy to move. My constituent countries make up the second most oil guzzling country on the planet. In Future World, my country probably uses more than any other. And you're close allies. Let's say we get a summit like you did with the Chinese. Whenever. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I think all this could be settled at a conference. I'm tried of the hundreds of Stockholm councils and conferences, so why not hold one in Tokyo, Seoul, (Insert strange capital city name), Beijing or some other big city? Synthic 21:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) You callin' my capital city strange lol? It's no stranger than Copenhagen. You could call it Pyongyang if that's easier. Anyway, doesn't matter to me. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Charter So, what can I say at the parliament meeting? I am not even sure what a charter is. I thought the agenda is set by the head of government. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Skandinavisk politics are... different. You can introduce any piece of legislation that is not technically called a law (because the Monark does not have to sign these), but an undeclared charter. With 75 seats in favour of the undeclared charter, you can have it passed on to a "revision" stage, where the members will debate on what should be added or taken away from the charter. Note that at this time, the Charter has become a Declared Charter. After the revision period, a second vote is held in which 50 seats are needed to have it passed onto the Statsminister for his signature or veto. When he signs it, it becomes an Official Charter, and basically is equal to an enactment in the UK. Royal Propositions have to be introduced by the Monark, but those are different because he only needs 50 seats for it to pass, and then he is the only one to sign it. You can start a charter for anything you think is necessary, however passing it will be difficult if the Coalition doesn't like it.:) Synthic 16:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Trade Mission Planning a trade mission next week (maybe two weeks) to Europe. What days are you available for talks? Woogers - talk ( ) 21:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) If you mean IRL days, then weekends are the best days b/c I don't work on sundays and saturdays. Ingame, I would suppose the weekend after next week would be the best b/c we have just about partied the poop out of Copenhagen for the return of my Princess. So next weekend is the best time to have one in Skandinavia. Synthic 21:43, April 19, 2012 (UTC) OIS-NAM Well, I'm kinda of floating between the OIS and the NAS. Considering the fact that Mandinka's leader is anti-gay, and one of the chief states in the OIS is Imperium Skandinavisk, who's leader is widely disliked by Maurice WIlliams and the Mandinka, I'd have to go with the NAS. But the OIS appears to have more competent nations that could help Mandinka in the event of a conflict. So I'm at odds here...:( --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I would not wish to bar you from entering into the OIS. Herr Blomkvist and her grace do not attend your average OIS meetings due to recent political instability in the ASEAN region. Social and cultural matters do not apply to the economic and political ones that the OIS is centered around, and so therefore I would believe the best course of actions is to join the OIS. While the Imperium Skandinavisk may be one of the more increasingly liberal and social states, the attitude of the government is one of that compared to the EAF, with a police state mentality. So what if my Prime Minister and Princess are both gay? The monarch has the real power in the Skandinavisk government. Synthic 04:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Well in that case, I eagerly jump into the waiting arms of the OIS. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Very good sir, I believe you have made the right choice. I think the appropriations to an entrance could be added historically if you wish, but I do not see a reason why you should not just make it to where you are currently entering the alliance. It is your choice, really, and a historical entrance would make it easier towards a more diplomatic outlook towards other members of the organization. Synthic 04:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll see to it that they enter historically and what not. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 04:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw the info you gave regarding war rights. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Interesting nations too. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC)